In its simplest configuration, a soccer goal typically consists of a pair of upright goalposts, often referred to simply as “posts,” a horizontal crossbar extending between the two posts, and a netting stretched between the posts and extending from the crossbar to the ground. A standard soccer goal is 24 feet in width, the lower edge of the crossbar extending 8 feet above the ground. The posts and crossbar are typically between 4-5 inches in thickness. Other sizes for the goals are available for young adults, children and indoor soccer.
Kicking the ball to score in soccer is a skill that needs to be sharpened over time with repetition and practice. This includes penalty kicks, free kicks, and other situations. Amateurs and pros alike will often miss, kicking the ball off-goal, and causing the ball to sail over the crossbar or outside the posts. Because there is nothing to stop the ball from traveling a great distance, this often results in long delays in which the player must go to retrieve the ball, wasting both time and energy of the player. Alternatively, teams are forced to purchase a large number of soccer balls for practice and waste time and energy collecting the balls and taking inventory after practice. Moreover, this problem decreases enjoyment, practice time and player development.
It would be helpful to provide a training device that blocks off-target shots from leaving the field of play and/or preventing balls from entering the goal to prevent wasted time in retrieving it. It will be understood that similar problems arise with other sports, such as hockey and lacrosse, and that the instant disclosure includes device, methods and systems that are equally applicable to other such sports that utilize goals.